


Something About Silver

by Mobilia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, a bit crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia
Summary: Crossing paths with Gina in the kitchen at night leads Adrien into some of his more hidden desires.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Something About Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Another sort of challenge laid by another friend, this time to post what might be the oldest piece I've got which just so happens to feature Adrien in an extremely crack-y, cheesy porno-esque situation with Gina. Very rough, very old, probably not up to snuff, I still hope some level of enjoyment can be derived from this one.
> 
> I did say "almost all" of the more mature, older ladies after all.

"Can't sleep either, eh kid?" Gina's smooth, casual voice greeted Adrien as he rounded the corner of the Dupain-Cheng kitchen in the dead of night.

"Er, hi Miss Dupain." Adrien muttered back in surprise, trying his best not to look too hard at the lacy, pink underwear she was adorned with as he propped himself against the counter. 

"Oh, please, call me Gina." The woman chuckled back, leaning back on the table with a notable grin. "So, what brings you out here so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Marinette already went to bed, and I tried to, too, but..." His eyes flickered in the moonlight as they briefly trailed up the thin, borderline transparent gown on Gina's body. "I guess I'm just kinda restless."

"I bet." Gina was more openly checking Adrien out, admiring how tightly his short, black underwear clung to his hips, even if he hadn't quite realized it. "Something on your mind?"

"Oh, uh, nothing in particular." Adrien lied, inadvertently noticing that her nipples were hard and visible through the thin, practically see through fabric that barely contained her breasts.

Gina stepped up some with her head tilted down towards him. "Good boys don't lie, Adrien." Her tone was as alluring and enticing as the way she bit on her lower lip. "Especially not to their elders."

Adrien's brow furrowed with the swallow of a breath he hadn't noticed he'd held. "What does that mean, miss-er, Gina?" 

"It means I know what you were out here for, kid." Gina accused, a smirk spreading across her lips while her fingertips comfortably teased his bare shoulders. "And it wasn't just a midnight snack."

Adrien found himself somewhat speechless, staring up at the woman while an internal battle against his desires raged, one he wasn't quite sure he'd win.

"You've been looking at me all day, big boy, since I got here." She continued, like she was intentionally prying away his inhibitions. "So I know what you want, and I know you love Marinette but I also know she can't give it to you. Not yet, anyway, but I'm sure you two'll be trying, yeah?"

"Heh, um, what?" Adrien steadied himself and cleared out his throat in a futile attempt to snap out of what had to be some wicked dream he was having. "What do you mean?"

"I've been around long enough to know when someone has the hots for me, kiddo." Gian brushed through his hair with a splayed out palm, gently knotting a few locks around her fingers. "And I can tell when someone's got a fetish for older ladies, too."

Adrien's cheeks turned a bright, rosy red as he anxiously chuckled. "I don't, uh, no, I'm with Marinette, and she's not-er, I mean, so that's..." He found his eyes drifting down his elder's body, lingering on her chest a few seconds too long to be subtle.

"What if...What if I did?" He somewhat shamefully brought his attentions back up to her dark green eyes. "What if I...Maybe thought about it, or, ahem, had a "fetish", like you said?"

Gina smirked and all but closed the gap between their mouths, her breath heavy against his flesh while she brushed a finger up his chest and ran it over his lips. "I'd tell you to shoot your shot, kiddo."

Her sultry, downright seductive purr had Adrien's lips drawn to hers in seconds, deeply and sloppily kissing the older woman with a sense of fiery passion and lust that made his already apparent cravings all the move obvious.

“Knew it.” Gina quietly moaned, holding his head in either hand before she took more control of the situation by slipping her tongue down his throat, smirking in the corner of her lips at just how easily he gave it up to her.

Adrien’s eyes blissfully shut at the lavishing she gave the roof of his mouth, leaning further back and stepping his legs apart once he noticed a warm sensation trailing down his body and onto his crotch.

“Such a good boy.” She mumbled after breaking away from him and clearing the lines of drool he’d coated her lips with. “And a big one, too.” Her fingers poked and prodded at the hardening cock that stretched his boxers out.

“Please, miss-” Adrien was already panting, only barely able to catch himself and stop from making the mistake amid an onslaught of pleasure that coursed up his spine each time she applied pressure to his crotch. “Please, Gina.”

“That’s it, Adrien.” Gina grinned and worked a few fingertips into his underwear. She quietly chuckled and gripped at his dick, stroking it a few times until she was certain it was as hard as it could get. “Or, are you trying to call me mistress? That’d be okay too, y’know. Guess that’s what I am now, huh?”

“Mistress.” Adrien resigned with a prolonged, needy huff of air, humping subtly at her hand until it was pulled away. “Will you, nh, go down on me?” He more bluntly asked after a moment of hesitation. 

“First you were begging, now you’re offering commands?” Gina licked his lips and pried his waistband from his hips. “You’re lucky you’ve got a big dick, kiddo.” She teased, kissing him again for a few seconds before dropping expertly to her knees.

“Mmh, yeah, nice and big.” She glanced up at him once his boxers were pooled up around his ankles, going back and forth between admiring his flustered, submissive expression, and the hard cock that had all but sprung out at her face.

Adrien’s fingers clenched and seized up as she started licking it, slowly coating more of his twitching crotch with saliva until it was all but glistening from base to tip in the dim light of the kitchen’s stove. 

“Don’t hold back, Adrien.” Gina grabbed either of his wrists and planted his hands firmly on her head, urging his grasp to tighten in her short, silver hair and moaning once it did. “Because I won’t be.”

After a little more staring at Gina’s hung open jaw and a realization that this wasn’t a dream after all, Adrien dipped his head forward. “Yes, ma’am.” He muttered with a smirk of his own and thrust his hips forward.

Gina squealed softly in delight, flattening her tongue along the underside of his dick and thoroughly tasting the rather immense, salty, yet sweet precum that he’d humped into her mouth on the first go. 

“Again.” She lovingly cooed once he pulled his slobber soaked cock all the way back out, sucking briefly on his tip and grabbing at his waist to help keep him in position. “I want you to let me have it, darling.”

Totally succumbing to his primal urges at her instruction, Adrien snapped his hips forward with a little more force, penetrating Gina’s throat and causing her to slightly gag for a second or two before acclimating to his brisker pace.

It wasn’t long before the older woman took him like the pro she was. He might have gotten head a number of times in his life now but she gave a solid case for the experience that came with age. Such fine work only encouraged him further, though Gina kept most of her cool by easily sucking and working on his cock despite the near full-on facefuck he was soon giving her. 

Gina likely had many partners throughout her years, Adrien assume, but with the way she was treating him he felt he might as well have been the first. He couldn't be sure if she'd just wanted him as bad as he'd secretly wanted her or if, perhaps, he had something those other lovers didn't. The way she slurped down his cock without shame, how she hungrily stared up at him the entire time.

And Adrien made sure his base railed at her lips with each tug on her head, too. He was intent on milking this moment like Gina sweetly milked his cock with all the loving, somewhat maternal affection he so clearly craved. There were a few questions she might ask sometime after all this, she was familiar with who he was after all, but for now his cock was all that mattered.

“Gina, ah, yes, Gina!” Adrien sung her name to the chorus of his slick flesh slap at her face, feeling his toes curl and his head drop as he came.

Gina’s eyes went wide as Adrien pumped cum down her throat and held her tight to his crotch, hearing her swallow every drop. She stayed close too, taking as much as she could from him until the sheer pressure forced him to let her hair go and finish across her face. Not that she minded the makeover, though.

"That’s it, cum on my face, sweetheart." Gina moaned without so much as a breath in her lungs, gleefully watching him stroke himself through his orgasm and work as much of his seed out as he could. “Oh, such a good boy…”

“That’s...So hot…” He shut his eyes in pure bliss and lowly groaned once she started sucking on his balls, practically massaging them until cum stopped streaking across her face and he started coming back to reality.

Gina let him recover for a few minutes, toying with his blonde pubic hairs while he panted and gradually regained strength in his legs, her eyes never once wandering from his still twitching crotch.

“Y’know, with a cock like this, I’d say you could probably go again, _lover boy_.” She teased, reaching a hand around and grabbing at his firm ass while he slowly regained the ability to speak.

“Heh, I...I don’t know about that.” Adrien muttered his reply, more tenderly staring down at her and brushing through Gina’s locks with his thumbs. “I mean, I’ve tried, but it’s never really…” His thoughts trailed off into a little more labored panting.

“Well, when you get to be my age…” Gina ran a finger up the underside of his cock and kissed the tip, swirling her tongue on it until it throbbed back to life and stood firmly at attention again. “You learn a few tricks.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up at his seemingly renewed ability, eagerly watching the older woman hop to her feet in front of him and clean her face with a dishtowel. “Does that mean you wanna, er…” His heart beat at his chest while Gina stripped out of her top and flaunted her breasts in his face.

“I want whatever you want, sweetheart.” Gina gently pet on him and peeled her somewhat soaked panties from her body, leaning him forward as if to show off her silver bush. “You just have to tell me what that is.”

“I want, ah..." He nearly dropped to his knees, the only thing stopping him from doing so being the throb he felt between his legs and the swallow of a heavy breath. “I want you to turn around and bend over, Gina.”

Gina gave a wink and a smile, borderline dancing her way to the table. She made a proper show of it, flaunting the curves of her body unabashedly. She considered taking the gown off, but felt he'd be seeing enough of her tonight and from now on that it wouldn't matter. Confidence flickered across her face even after she dipped into a lean over the table and popped her hips out towards him.

Then, after Adrien approached and hit his knees, it froze with a moan trapped in her throat. It got louder as, to her slight surprise, she soon felt her asscheeks get spread apart and a warm tongue slide up her pussy and over her asshole. It was an intense treatment, one that was coating either hole with spit and slobber a few times before Adrien paused and properly got to his feet to stepped up behind her.

“So...which one are you taking first, dear?” Gina moaned with a wiggle of her ass, feeling his body heat envelop hers and a hand grab at her hip. “It’s up to you.”

Adrien’s answer came in the form of his cock penetrating her pussy, filling her to the brim on the first thrust and holding the position for a few moments to give the two any necessary time to acclimate to the sensation.

“Ah, so big.” Gina delighted in the feeling, clenching herself tightly around his base and cocking her head back towards his with a wicked smirk. “Guess you like grey pussy, don’t you, stud?” She taunted.

“Erm, yes!” Adrien cooed. Her body proved intoxicating as he quickly built up a passionate pace, his hand drawn to her wonderfully thick ass with a lash from his open palm.

He pounded into his elder with everything he had and then some, his dick twitching and throbbing in ways he wasn't sure he'd felt before. Getting something he barely knew he wanted before today sent his mind into a lusty frenzy and Gina's body was eager to receive. 

“Pull, nh, pull my hair, darling.” She groaned, feeling him lace a few more harsh spanks onto her ass before his fingers reached up and tangled in her locks and obediently tugged them back.

He continued fucking her hard and fast for a good few minutes, pushing down on her lower back and passionately rutting away at her pussy. She loudly moaned reassurances whenever his pace would stagger that she could take it. Such sounds did strong work in encouraging him to let himself loose. Before long, he was working himself at Gina’s own need like a piston until his knees started to buckle and his body shivered.

“Ah, Gina!” Adrien came inside of her without a second thought in his mind, filling her so full with cum to the point at which it started leaking back out and down his shaft.

Gina caught herself lightly drooling as she clenched herself around his dick, milking it for every drop. 

“Th-That’s a good boy,” She purred. "Keep it coming."

Adrien only pulled out once he’d finished, letting himself fall forward and rest on her bare back. Both panted and huffed, trying to reach some level of recovery. It was barely a few minutes before she managed to think enough to speak, letting her bodily instincts flow through her mind in the process.

“Still, hah, hard?” Gina teasingly remarked, still able to feel his tip pressing and prodding at her from behind. 

“Yes.” Adrien almost couldn’t believe it himself, finding himself thankful for Gina’s experience and how she managed to keep him going long after he’d normally given out.

Gina slowly stood up and turned around to lovingly embrace him in her arms, almost cradling him while he lazily sucked on one of her nipples for a few minutes before shifting to the other one.

“You still have one more hole, lover boy.” She tauntingly giggled and pulled his head away to stare into his lust driven eyes. “And I’m pretty sure there’s a couch in the living room with our names on it.”

With a nod, Adrien eagerly followed her into the other room, stroking himself a few times while he stared at her ass along the way and then watched her bend over the arm of the couch and present it to him. 

“Come.” The woman tapped on a cushion to invite him over. “You and Marinette try anal yet?” She couldn’t help but chuckle at her own question, spreading herself open with either hand.

“Um, not with Marinette, no.” Adrien answered and immediately understood what she wanted, dropping to his knees without the need for instruction. “But otherwise, yeah, I’ve...Tried.”

“Mmh, I had a feeling you got around.” Gina teased as he licked her asshole, reaching into a nearby drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Adrien might have wondered if she simply knew that was there or if she'd planted it, but was quite lost as he took to thoroughly rimming her. Much to her surprise, he seemed a bit more advanced at this than she might have expected. The way his tongue swirled at her hole, how warm his saliva felt even against her heated flesh. He tongued and lapped at her ass until he was comfortable with how lubricated the older woman was, then looked up at her.

She rocked her hips back along his mouth a time or two for her own pleasure, then gave him a nod. “Now, take a seat on the couch.”

He did as told and sat cross-legged, acting so well behaved for someone in the middle of making love to his girlfriend's grandmother. Gina took a moment to add some lube to his work, knowing things might still be a bit much back there for either of them. Safety first applies everywhere, even with someone like him.

In the meantime Adrien teased himself to help his cock stay at attention. He stroked slowly until she came over and climbed into his lap, her legs tangling around his body and holding him steady while their lips met. She kissed him deeply, asserting her sense of authority over him by once again claiming his throat with her tongue, ruining what was left of his hairstyle and then grabbing at his ass with a satisfied grin on her lips.

“Now, be a good boy and fuck grandma’s ass, yeah?” Gina delightfully taunted, helping him with the angle and bracing herself against him as his thick, soaked cock pushed into her asshole with relative ease.

“It’s so tight, Gina.” Adrien whimpered, dropping his head down to her breasts and sucking on one of them out of pure instinct, grabbing whichever one wasn’t in his mouth at the time and fondling it thoroughly. 

“Yeah, there you go. Suck my tits.” She encouraged, petting on his head as he bucked away at her hole. “You’ve been thinking about them all day, haven’t you? You’ve had a thing for me since you saw me, right?”

He groaned and dropped a hand down her toned stomach, reaching for her silver pubes and playing with them lightly. “Yes, I-I…” His chest heaved with admittance. “I...like older women, and I’ve wanted you all day, I wanted your attention, I-”

She brushed over his lips to silence his muttering. “Well you've got it, stud.”

Gina kissed Adrien softly, lavishing him with affection that nearly made him forget that his dick was firmly shoved up her ass. Or maybe he'd just started to go numb from the waist down thanks to this newfound lover.

“And you can have it any time you want.” Gina continued with a wink, clenching her ass around his shaft as it steadily pumped into her. “Who knows, maybe Marinette might join us, too.”

A sudden flash of Marinette had Adrien glancing at the clock and realizing how late, or early in this case, it had gotten. “She, ah, she’ll be up soon.” He breathlessly moaned, licking either of Gina’s tits and clinging to her body with both arms around her back. 

“Mh, guess I’ll have to ride your face next time.” Gina teased with a flick of her tongue, more briskly riding his lap to better help him along with a few fingertips on his chin. “But for now, you better cum before she catches us, okay?”

“Yeah, ah, yes, Gina.” Adrien stared lovingly into her eyes and fucked at her asshole with as much strength as he had left, shifting his head to the side and moaning once she worked a hickey onto his collarbone. “I-I’m, nh!” 

“Something to remember me by.” Gina wickedly chuckled as he filled her ass with cum after a few more thrusts, his orgasm not quite as intense but still fairly voluminous.

She could tell by the way he recoiled after a few more moments that his balls must have felt empty. With dim light poured over them, she admired the spent yet satisfied stud she held in her midst. He was definitely a wreck and likely wouldn't be walking straight for at least a few hours. Some sleep would help with that, as would a shower with her granddaughter. One she'd consider joining should the two talk about any of this beforehand. A smirk crossed her lips, both at the prospect and at a job well done. 

Gina slowly collapsed to her back and pulled Adrien over onto her sweaty chest, affectionately rubbing his neck and keeping his dick inside of her while the two rested together. They both knew they needed to part sometime soon but couldn't seem to shake each other's embrace. A topic of discussion the two might share later, but for now they clung to one another with every intention to stay put until the sun rose.


End file.
